


Tension

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, bed sharing, warning: hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial





	Tension

It was soft and warm. And also the first time they'd slept in the same bed. It hadn't been necessary, there where two beds in the room but the tensions had been high and needed to be destroyed. The build-up had taken six months. A record for Stella but nothing compared to seven years in Scully's opinion. In the six months a lot had gone down, infinite amounts of staring and people expecting that they were a couple and not just work partners. Motels, fancy hotels and everything in between had tried to sell them rooms with a double bed. While Stella had started to say "that's fine" Scully had always interjected with "actually, we're work partners." Leaving Stella disappointed, she was used to getting who she wanted when she wanted, with a minimum amount of foreplay. Though tonight it had been Scully that gave in. Complaining that it was too cold on her own, she wasn't fooling Stella, it was August. So she crawled over into Stella's bed, heart a flutter. She had wanted this to but hadn't been sure about when she wanted it but tonight had seemed perfect. Stella's arms wrapped around her, strong and warm, protective. Comforting. Something she'd never really felt before. It took a few minutes for her to relax, the months of waiting had, after all, been broken. It was a surprise that she had made the first big move and she would continue being the first to do things. Scully took a deep breath and began to kiss up Stella's arm, much to both of their surprise. Stella's grip on Scully tightened and she started to nuzzle her neck, much to Scully's pleasure.  
"Turn around so I can see you." Stella's words came out in a sultry tone, the anticipation overwhelming her. With her other hand she fumbled to turn on the lamp next to the bed. When it switched on she was met with Scully's eyes blue and shining, the pupils dilated.  
"Stella." She whispered, the arousal clear in her voice. "Stella, I want you to fuck me." Stella's hands slid under Scully's pyjamas, met with a lack of underwear. She removed Scully's t-shirt to find her nipples hard. She maneuvered herself on top of Scully and began to kiss Scully's body, sucking the skin, which would inevitibley form a hickey the next morning. Scully slid off her pyjama bottoms to reveal her wet pussy. Stella tongued Scully's swollen clit before plunging into her aching centre. Scully grasped and the sheets and tried not to make a noise. She failed as she gasped "fuck!" as Stella was driving her closer and closer to orgasm. The feeling of Stella between her legs was to much and Scully moaned as she came. Stella came out from between Scully's legs and sat up.  
"Now you gotta do that to me."


End file.
